A Witch and a Time Lord - Une sorcière et un seigneur du Temps
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Comment se serait passé la rencontre entre un seigneur du temps et Hermione Granger. (Traduction)


**Hello !** Ce petit OS est une traduction de **A Witch and a Time Lord **de "anycsifan" ! En grande fan de Harry Potter et de Doctor Who, je ne pouvais que vous le partager :)

.

* * *

**Une sorcière et un seigneur du temps / A Witch and a Time Lord.**

.

.

Le café était calme et était remplie de son habituel bourdonnement mêlant des conversations multiples. À une table près de la fenêtre, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés était assise en face d'un jeune homme qui semblait plutôt fin et avait des cheveux en épi. Ils étaient en train de parler de leurs aventures passées.

"Durant ma troisième année à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours, même après que j'eu quitter la divination." Disait Hermione à son nouvel ami. Mais ça me fut aussi aussi pratique lorsque Harry et moi avons sauvé Buck, l'hippogriffe, et Sirius, le parrain d'Harry.

"Oh ! Vous êtes une brillante jeune fille ! Voyager dans le temps à votre si jeune âge ! Sourit le Docteur à sa jeune amie.

Hermione continua à lui raconter ses aventures de l'école et il y plaçait des interjections en parallèle avec sa propre vie. Elle décrivit les troubles que leur causa Rita Skeeter et il lui parla de son amie Sarah Jane Smith.

"Elle est journaliste et également ma meilleure amie. Il me semble que cette Skeeter se serait parfaitement bien entendu avec les personnes du Satellite 5 pendant mon deuxième voyage ici." Puis il raconte à Hermione les deux fois où il avait été ici.

Après cela, elle lui fit le récit de sa cinquième année à Poudlard et les débuts de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

"Nous avions besoin d'être prêt pour le combat qui était à venir, même si le Ministère avait choisi d'ignorer la tempête qui se préparait sur notre chemin." Hermione avait les yeux qui étincelaient comme des flammes alors qu'elle disait cela.

Quelle brillante fille ! Ce sont toujours les plus intelligentes qui sont les plus dangereuses. comme je l'avais dit précédemment, les livres restent nos plus grandes armes." S'exclama le Docteur avec un sourire joyeux.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend le pouvoir de l'esprit." Elle sourit à ce qui semblait décidément être son âme soeur.

"Oh, bien sûr que je le comprend. Maintenant, je vous en prie, continuez." Il était impatient d'entendre le reste de l'histoire.

Hermione expliqua au Docteur ce qui était arrivé à la fin de la cinquième année et tout au sujet de la sixième année. Le Docteur prit ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de larmes sur le point de tomber. Elle continua son récit et le mit au courant de leur recherche des horcruxes restants.

"Vous savez, j'avais recherché les clés du temps une fois. La femme qui avait été envoyé pour voyager avec moi était un peu difficile à supporter au début, mais nous nous sommes vite mieux entendus. C'était plus facile aussi parce que j'avais K-9, le chien robot, avec moi." Dit-il à la jeune femme.

"Pour nous les choses se sont plutôt empirées." Lui dit Hermione en expliquant le déroulement de la bataille finale et du large nombre de morts.

Le Docteur bougea pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour la consoler avant de lui raconter toutes les pertes humaines qu'il avait également vécu jusqu'à présent. Il fit la liste aussi de tout ceux qui avaient voyagé avec lui, de Susan à Donna, et comment ils étaient entrés dans sa vie puis comment ils l'avaient quitté.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener pour prendre un peu l'air. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Tardis, le Docteur lui fit une offre.

"Voudriez-vous faire un petit voyage avec moi ? Je promets que ça ne sera qu'une fois, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous montrer la seconde plus grande bibliothèque de l'univers !." Dit-il en ouvrant la porte du Tardis et se mit de coté pour l'inviter à entrer, si elle le souhaitait.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, mais elle dit d'abord : "Pourquoi pas la plus grande ?"

"Vashta Nerada, ce n'est pas très sûr, et c'est une longue histoire. Donc, vous venez ou non ? Fit-il en indiquant la porte de la tête.

"J'imagine qu'un voyage dans une bibliothèque ne peut pas vraiment faire de mal." Elle pénétra dans le Tardis. "C'est plus grand à l'intérieur !"

Il fit un large sourire alors qu'il rentrait derrière elle. "Ah bon ? Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu." Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'il fermait la porte du Tardis.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

.  
.


End file.
